


Long Showers

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has no place to go after the island, so Claire offers her home for him to stay in. Close quarters can result in close situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Yep. That's all. I had a lot of feels for these dorks so I had to write some smut. There is actually like no fics out for these two yet so I kind of want to get this done before heaps swarm in. I'm working on other stuff, but if you want a sequel to this, let me know.  
> Enjoy xx

They didn’t expect this to happen. Well, how could they expect it to happen? Maybe Owen did, _maybe_ , but Claire, she didn’t even think of it. Owen had an arm wrapped around her belly, his leg intertwined with hers and his stubble scratching across her arm. They both lay naked underneath the thin sheet, their bodies a combination of sweat and water.

Owen lived on the island, in his bungalow where he kept his motorcycle and other worldly possession. He didn’t own much since coming back from the Military. And since his home was most likely taken over by dinosaurs, Claire offered to let him stay with her. They got a taxi to her home, knowing full well they would both be sleeping in the car. Which they did.

When they finally arrived, it turned out that Claire slept against Owen, her legs curled up on the chair and his arm slung over her shoulder. It cursed her to admit that she did blush at the notion of Owen holding her. Ever since the island and their spontaneous kiss, things hadn’t exactly been discussed. When would they have time for that? Between the threat of every dinosaur and it’s aunt, there was barely anytime to breathe. So for Claire to be a bit flustered around Owen, she gave herself that privilege.

Claire told Owen where his room was, directly opposite hers in a slim corridor. The bathroom stood at the end, between the two rooms, and that was all Claire wanted. She wanted to have a nice, hot shower to get rid of everything that had washed into her skin over the last day or two. She wasn’t even sure at this point.

She picked up her things for her shower, taking off the ruined and destroyed blouse that had been wrapped around her waist, tossing it on her bed. Everything in her was so tired, she could sleep all day and all night, but she really needed to shower.

Claire stepped out of her room, rubbing the back of her head. Then, her body crashed against a wall of flesh, immediately knowing it was Owen. He steadied her, making sure she kept upright, and his hands landing on her hips. She looked to him, noticing straight away that he was shirtless. Claire wasn’t one to gawk, never - rarely ever - but Claire took a sharp breath in, admiring him for just a moment. He had dropped his towel for the bathroom, so he obviously had the same idea as she did.

“Sorry,” she gave in a soft mutter, barely able to bring her eyes up to him. She began playing with the ends of her hair, his hands never leaving the graces of her skirt. It was when she looked up to him that she finally saw the desire lacing his eyes. She bit her lip out of nerves.

When it came to Owen, Claire was always happy to be around him. He made things easier, when he wasn’t being frustrating, but he kept her on her toes. This would counteract with her organisational self, but if the last few days told her anything, having a plan together was more important than being on your own.

Owen kept his hands on her hips, but they dug into her hips, dragging them closer to him. Claire let out a small whimper and Owen’s lips crashed down onto Claire’s. Everything she was holding, fell to the floor, only making a small sound but they didn’t hear it. It was only them, understanding each other and how this would work.

Claire’s hand began to fiddle with the doorknob of the bathroom. Owen seemed confused, a small huff from his lips indicated such. Claire stepped into the bathroom, tossing off her heels just as Owen’s lips separated from hers. As she removed her tank top, Owen’s confused look turned into a seductive smirk. He strode into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, embracing Claire into his arms after she turned the hot water to the shower on.

He smelled of strong car fuel. She knew it had saturated his clothes, but apparently, it had seeped into his skin over the hours. He loosened his belt, then tugged on Claire’s waist, his lips falling against hers once more. His hands skimmed over her lower back, taking down the zipper of her skirt. Claire knew if this was going to continue the way it was, she needed to get him hard.

Her hand instinctively reached into his jeans, slowly rubbing over his bulge. He gave a lower moan, radiating from his chest to her. She kept working her hand slowly, feeling the fabric of her skirt finally grace down her hips and onto the floor. Owen began to kick off his shoes as Claire felt his get hard in her hand.

Owen shook down his jeans as they both stepped into the shower. The water hit Claire’s back, her bra and underwear starting to soak quickly. Owen’s lips started to trail down her jaw, his tongue staying against her neck for a moment. Claire rose on her toes as Owen found a spot on her neck that made her weak. Her whole body radiated towards his, his hands pinning her against him.

They stood under the water for a while, taking their turns for washing whatever was on them off and rarely letting their lips part. It wasn’t until they were both clean that Owen began to kiss along Claire’s neck again. Owen’s hand ran along her back, finding the clasp for her bra and unhooking it easily. His lips began to trail down just as he tossed the bra aside. Owen captured a breast in his mouth, his tongue working around her nipple. Claire immediately moaned, her hips slowly rolling over his. His own moan was breathed against her skin.

The sensation of Claire rolling her hips against his must have drove Owen to a point where he couldn’t just tease her anymore. Owen let Claire’s back hit the wall before kneeling in front of her, the water now cascading down his back, leaving Claire in the cold.

“What are you doin-” she began to ask, but his hands crept onto the band of her underwear, hooking a finger around it, and taking it down urgently.

“How about I take control this time.” he interrupted quickly, his lips against her stomach. His lips started to move down, giving small kisses against her skin when finally licking against her folds. Claire’s eyes shut tightly, her toes curling and her breath hitched.

“Owe...Owen, Oh God.” Claire’s hand caught in his hair, anchoring his head to her sex. His lips moved against her, his tongue licking across her entrance. She was moaning wildly, a hand pressed against the wall as the other remained tightly in Owen’s hair. Her back arched, her hips moving forward, but Owen kept a tight grip on her, forcing them back against the wall.

Then, Owen’s lips moved up, finding her clit and Claire moan louder than before. As she kept making her small, needy moans, Owen groaned against her clit. The vibrations that came from his mouth made Claire whimper, the feeling shocking her whole body. She was close to coming apart, and just needed him to be…. _closer_.

“Yes...oh, god, right there….yes.” she muttered, trying to seem with it, but she was so close to her climax she just needed him. It was when Owen’s rough hand skimmed down her hip and thigh that she bit her lip in anticipation. His fingers ran along her entrance, making her gasp again, his groan vibrating through her. Claire’s grip on his hair became tighter, when he finally let his fingers slowly enter her. He kept them moving, a steady pace to aid his tongue, which still roamed over her clit.

As soon as his teeth grazed her clit, she flew apart, her cry echoing in the bathroom. His fingers remained in her, sliding in and out as she rode out her orgasm. She hummed as she felt her climax finally simmering down, Owen’s tongue licking across her sex again, making her shiver.

He rose to his feet, kissing her in a desperate lock of lips. Claire’s arms fell around Owen’s neck, keeping him as close to her as possible. She tasted herself on his lips, and it fueled a desire in her that she never let herself feel. Owen turned off the shower and began to separate himself from Claire. Her brow knitted as his hands were leaving her body.

“Oh, we’re not done yet.” Claire said, pulling Owen out of the shower. He bit his lip as his smirk burst across his face. She kept pulling him towards her bedroom, both still dripping in water, but they couldn’t stop kissing each other. As Claire was pressed up against Owen, she felt how hard he actually was, how much he wanted to do this. Owen let Claire lie down on the bed, crawling up on it as he removed his boxer and crawled up to meet her.

Claire couldn’t help but stare at his bobbing erection for the moment. She knew he was cocky about how he could be with her. Over the many months of working with her, he teased about how he was with women. And now that she’d finally seen  _him_ , she knew he wasn’t kidding. Claire reached into her side drawer, pulling out a condom, which Owen raised his eyebrow about. “I’m organised, remember?” she bit her lip, and Owen gave a small chuckle.

He placed the condom over his shaft, and hovered over for a moment. He finally leaned down, letting his lips press against hers softly. She revealed in this intimacy; it was everything and more. She smiled against his lips, to which he smiled back. His tip ran along her entrance, then let himself sink into her. She inhaled sharply, her hands that were around his neck now clawed into his back, keeping him exactly where he was.

Owen kept a slow pace at first, barely letting himself thrust into her. She moaned out of impatient need, it was like he was teasing her and she didn’t need to be teased, she needed him. “Harder, please, Owen.” she muttered against his lips and he gave a chesty moan to her response. Owen was breathing heavily, wanting to do as she told him, but almost as though he didn’t trust himself. “Please,” she begged again, and there was no holding him back.

He thrust all the way to the hilt and Claire gave a loud moan, her head falling back into the bed. One of Owen’s hand dug into her hip, helping him move into her each time harder than the last, and the other gripped onto the bed. His hand was wound so tightly into the bed sheet, Claire couldn’t help but stare at how strong it was. She let one of her hands fall from his shoulder to find his hand. They clumsily pulled their hands together, his fingers wrapping into hers, binding against hers and pushing it into the bed.

“Claire, God.” Owen finally moaned, his eyes holding onto hers in a strong gaze.

“Oh, god….yes...yes, ye-yes. Oh, _god_.” Claire kept breathing out, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she felt another climax building in the pit of her stomach.

Owen made his pace fast, forgetting to take his time, wanting his release as Claire’s walls clamped around him. Claire rolled over hips against his and Owen gave a chesty groan, falling against her, pumping into her harder and faster each time. “Owen, yes, I’m gonn...ohh!” Claire moaned out as her orgasm washed over her in a hurried and terrific rush. She gripped onto Owen’s hand tightly, her hand in his back most likely drawing blood with how hard her nails were digging into him. He came shortly after, his body almost still as he let his orgasm rock him. Claire ground her hips against him, helping him ride out his climax, to which Owen replied with gentle kisses along her collarbone.

They stayed together for a moment, giving short, tired kisses, then finally Owen rolled off of her, throwing away the used condom and fixing himself to Claire’s side.

“You are so beautiful.” Owen panted beside her, his arm resting across her stomach and his face pressed against her shoulder.

“You’re only saying that because you got to have sex with me.” she breathed out, and looked over at Owen, his eyes going heavy. She leant down, pressing her lips against his. “But you’re not wrong.” she whispered in a small giggle.

“See, I think our first date would have gone a lot better if this happened.” he breathed out, his lips pressing against her shoulder again.

“I agree.” she smiled. “Maybe we could try it again.” she asked, and Owen gave a small scoff, his face nuzzling up against her arm. His stubble scratched her, but Claire didn’t mind.

“How about we sleep. We deserve it.” he said, but started to move, as though to get up and leave her. She couldn’t have that. She pulled on his arm, keeping it pinned to her stomach.

“No, stay.” she smiled at him, and with a simple smile back, he laid back down to where he was cradled against her, pulling the sheet over them in the process.

And so here they were, lying on her bed, orgasms experienced, and a blissful ending to their odd few days. And god, she was happy.


End file.
